Prior data file retrieval systems prevented unauthorized access or data file content by storing one or more copies of the data file with the unauthorized content removed from the data file. In such systems, the entire data file without the redacted information may be unavailable since only one or more data files with at least a portion of the content being redacted may be stored on the system. Furthermore, a large number of data file copies may be stored on the system, with each copy having a separate portion of the data file removed. Due to multiple copies of each data file being stored, such prior art systems require increased storage capacity.